Uno Stacko
by straxberry
Summary: bagaimana jadinya bila Wonwoo -sang kakak- mengajak Mingyu adik nya bermain Uno stacko dan membuat pertaruhan sederhana? akankah Wonwoo memenangkan permainan itu? atau justru sebaliknya? pertaruhan apa yang mereka buat? baca selengkapnya. rated T nyerempet M [Mingyu-Wonwoo-Meanie-GyuWon-Seventeen]
Uno Stacko!

.

.

.

 _Author:_

 _Genre(s); romance-little bit comedy-Mature NC17_

 _Warn: [so many typos!everywhere], bxb, BoysLove a.k.a BL, sextoys, vulgar-text, INCEST. If you don't like, just click close button thanks_

 _._

 _._

 _Bermain Uno Stacko ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira –Kim Wonwoo_

.

"Ya! Ming, kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu lagi?!" amuk namja yang lebih tua sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Mingyu.

"Ani, sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Kim Wonwoo?" pemuda yang sedang berbaring menoleh, meninggalkan tatapan selidik kepada yang lebih muda. "Tentu saja aku peduli. aku ini _Hyeong-mu,_ Kim –idiot- Mingyu" Wonwoo menghela napas berat. Sejak bila Mingyu-nya itu menjadi keras kepala?

Mingyu masih bergelut dengan pacar kesayangannya – _PSP keluaran terbaru dari sang appa-_ dengan tenang tanpa melihat –atau bahkan sekedar melirik wonwoo-.

"Ya! Kim!"

"Margamu juga Kim, bodoh" Wonwoo hanya mengelus dadanya sabar. Ia bahkan lupa kapan ia dan adik nya itu akur layaknya kakak adik pada umumnya.

"Hey Ming, mau bertaruh?" Mingyu terdiam. Meninggalkan mobil yang sedikit lagi akan menang mencapai garis finish didalam game _bodoh_ kesayangannya itu. "Seperti apa?" tanya Mingyu memfokuskan pandangan kepada kakak tersayangnya itu.

Wonwoo segera keluar dari kamar Mingyu untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ia kembali dengan tergesa dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memeluk sebuah _box_ berisi tumpukan _stick_ yang bilamana disusun akan menjadi sebuah _balok permainan._

"Stacko?" Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo yang sekarang duduk di karpet _bludru_ di kamar Mingyu.

"Yes. Kita akan bermain untuk menentukan siapa yang menang dan yang kalah" ujar Wonwoo santai. Mingyu memandang remeh kearah Wonwoo yang tersenyum licik. "Hanya itu? Mudah sekali,Wonu-hyung." Mingyu segera mengeluarkan semua stick permainan itu.

"Tidak sesimple yang kau fikirkan,Kim" Mingyu tergelak. Ia memandangi kakaknya sekali lagi. Matanya menatap manik Wonwoo seakan berkata ' _lalu apa lagi?'._

"Kita akan bertaruh, siapa yang menjatuhkan kumpulan stick-stick persegi panjang tersebut, akan membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya. Semisal, kau menjatuhkan nya satu kali, bukalah bajumu. Lalu jika kau menjatuhkan yang kedua kalinya, kau harus membuka celanamu. Seterusnya hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Siapa yang duluan _naked,_ dialah yang kalah" jelas Wonwoo dengan santainya.

 _What the heck,_ permainan mesum macam apa ini!

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah remehnya. Dan Mingyu benci wajah itu asal kalian tau.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Ming? " ujar Wonwoo sinis.

"Demi dewa, apa yang merasuki otak polosmu itu, Kim Wonwoo" Mingyu menggerutu tak percaya. Sungguh kepalanya cenat cenut sekarang. Memikirkan kemana otak suci kakaknya itu.

" jadi kau tak- "

"Call! Ku terima tantanganmu,Hyung! Cepat susun stick-stick bodoh itu dan selesaikan" Mingyu memasang tampang bodohnya sembari menunggu Wonu-hyungnya itu menyusun stick persegi panjang itu menjadi _balok_ yang besar.

Mingyu menyeringai. Terlintas sebuah ide bagus –mesum- yang lewat di pikirannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana bila yang kalah akan dipakaikan baju maid? " Mingyu masih pada seringai mesumnya itu. Wonwoo menghentikan aktivitas nya sebentar. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang penawaran Mingyu. Dan akhirnya setuju. "Baiklah, dan jangan merengek bila kau kalah,Gyu! Aku pasti menang, lihat saja~"

"Tch, lihatlah seberapa pede nya kau bilang seperti itu. Kau akan kalah, Hyung!"

Mingyu tetap memasang wajah mesumnya membayangkan Wonwoo memakai seragam maid yang sangat ketat dan _seksi_ itu. Ngomong-ngomong seragam maid itu adalah milik kakak perempuannya –Kim Jeonghan- yang ia curi diam diam.

"Baik kita mulai." Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia memulai permainan itu dengan mengambil sebuah balok stick itu lalu di tempatkan di bagian paling atas.

"Giliranmu, Gyu" masih dengan tatapan meremehkannya, ia memandang Mingyu dengan sinis. Mingyu hanya diam sembari mengambil balok stick dengan warna yang sama lalu meletakkannya di samping balok stick yang Wonwoo letakkan di atas balok-balok yang masih tersusun rapi.

Setelah sedikit lama bermain, kini saatnya Wonwoo mengambil balok stick dengan warna yang sama yang tersisa. Ia sedikit kebingungan dan khawatir. Pasalnya, jika ia mengambil balok itu, bangunan tumpukan balok itu akan rubuh dan menjatuhkan semua tumpukannya. Dan otomatis itu akan mencetak skor nya dengan mingyu dengan angka 1-0. Artinya, Wonwoo harus melepaskan bajunya. Ia masih berfikir keras bagaimana cara mengambil balok stick itu tetapi tidak harus menjatuhkan balok balok lainnya. Mingyu yang melihat itu pun giliran tersenyum remeh. "Cepatlah, Wonwoo hyung. Kau tidak akan melarikan diri dari permainan ini kan?" Mingyu menyeringai sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia tersenyum menang.

Tidak ada pilihan. Wonwoo segera mengambil balok stick itu dengan perlahan. Tetapi tidak berpengaruh apapun. Bangunan tumpukan balok itu akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hah! Kukira kau akan menang, hyung. Kau memang bodoh untuk memainkan permainan logika seperti ini. Kkk~ ku tunggu kau berpakaian maid, hyung" ucap mingyu masih dengan seringaiannya itu. Dilanjutkan babak kedua. Wonwoo menyusun balok stick tersebut agar menjadi tumpukan balok yang lebih besar. Namun tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol balok bagian bawah dan akhirnya balok itu jatuh lagi. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai penuh.

"Lepas celanamu,hyung" Masih dengan tatapan menjengkelkannya itu.

"Hey, aku hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya!"

"peraturannya hanyalah –jika-kau-menjatuhkannya- maka kau akan melepaskan pakaianmu. Kau tidak membuat pengecualian, hyung. Kau juga tidak bilang, jika melepas pakaian hanya berlaku saat kedua peserta memainkannya"

"Hey manabisa seperti itu" Tatapan Wonwoo menajam. Ia tak berpikir bahwa Mingyu akan selicik ini.

"Tik~ Tok~ cepatlah hyung, sebelum eomma dan appa pulang" dengan berat hati Wonwoo melepaskan celananya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Mingyu hanya bersiul karena tidak sengaja melihat gundukan dibalik celana dalam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai menyusun stick stick tersebut lalu mulai memainkan babak baru lagi.

"Giliranmu, Gyu" Mingyu segera memilih salah satu balok stick lalu meletakkannya di puncak tumpukan balok tersebut. Giliran Wonwoo, ia tidak akan salah pilih lagi kali ini. Ia berusaha memikirkannya matang matang sebelum mengambil balok yang akan ia letakkan diatas.

Disaat Wonwoo mengambil balok yang akan ia susun diatas, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari alat kelaminnya. Ia _kebelet._ Dan tanpa sengaja ia menendang tumpukan balok itu disaat beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ya! Kim Wonwoo, kau kalah." Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya lalu menyesali apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"T-Tapi gyu, aku benar benar ingin ke kamar mandi" ujar Wonwoo memelas serta meminta sedikit keringanan supaya tidak menjalankan hukumannya. Mingyu hanya menggeleng serta mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di pahanya. Wonwoo hanya menurut lalu duduk di paha Mingyu.

"ada apa lagi gyu?" Wonwoo berusaha berdiri namun di tahan oleh Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa se-seksi ini saat tidak memakai apapun" bisik Mingyu seduktif. Wonwoo hanya menanggapi anggukan karena ia sedang fokus untuk menahan hasratnya yang semakin di ujung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" Tatap Mingyu meremehkan. Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja menahan hasratku, Mingyu-ya. Cepat biarkan aku ke kamar mandi"

"Ingat bahwa kau harus tetap menjalankan hukumanmu yang terakhir yaitu melepas satu satunya pelindung tubuhmu, dan menggantinya dengan baju maid." Ucap Mingyu diakhiri dengan seringaian. Membuat bulu Wonwoo sedikit merinding.

Mingyu melepaskan cekalannya pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Ia membuarkan Hyungnya pergi ke kamar mandi dengan membawa satu box berisi perlengkapan maid.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Wonwoo hanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sembari sesekali menatap box yang berisi pakaian maid tersebut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Wonwoo segera memakai _dress maid_ yang sangat pas ditubuhnya itu. Ia kembali mematut dirinya di cermin. _Sepertinya sedikit menggoda mingyu bukanlah hal yang buruk_ batin Wonwoo mesum lalu segera mengambil lipstick yang ada di dalam box tersebut lalu memoleskan di bibir tipisnya itu. Takn lupa dengan bando telinga kucing yang dihiasi bulu-bulu. Terakhir, Wonwoo memakai _stocking_ jaring-jaring yang juga tersedia di dalam box tersebut. Wonwoo mematut dirinya sekali lagi di cermin, lalu bergegas menuju ke tempat dimana Mingyu menunggunya. Tak lupa vibrator yang ia genggam. _Wow_ , sepertinya Wonwoo akan menjadi kucing yang nakal malam ini.

Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari memainkan salah satu stick balok yang tercecer. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo segera menuju sofa lalu berdiri dihadapan Mingyu.

"H-hyung?"

"Ada apa Mingyu-ya? A-apakah seragam maid ini membuatku terlihat aneh?" ujar Wonwoo seraya duduk di paha Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang polos dan innocent menjadi berubah seperti ini?

"S-sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hanya menjalankan hukuman yang kita sepakati" Wonwoo tersenyum. _Sial, kenapa Wonu hyung menjadi seimut ini._

Persetan dengan tata krama, Mingyu tengah bernafsu melihat kakaknya sendiri. Sebegitu indahnya kah tubuh kakaknya? Selama ini ia hanya peduli dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga mengabaikan orang orang disekitarnya. Mingyu bahkan tidak tau jika Wonwoo memiliki kulit seputih ini dan sehalus ini. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo. Mencoba merasakan semulus apa kulit Hyungnya yang bahkan bisa membuatnya bernafsu. Katakanlah ini pertama kalinya Mingyu merasakan perasaan ini terhadap orang lain. Terima kasih Wonwoo, kau telah membuat Mingyu jatuh dalam pesona seorang namja, terlebih lagi kepada kakaknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau kau memiliki tubuh yang tak kalah indah seperti yeoja diluar sana, hyeong" Mingyu menggeram rendah di telinga Wonwoo sembari memeluk pinggangnya erat. Membuat Wonwoo terkekeh geli. Ia memang sengaja menyembunyikan tubuh indahnya di balik sweater panjang yang selama ini ia pakai.

Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu supaya mereka berhadapan. Mingyu menatap sekilas manik mata _hazel_ Wonwoo membuat semburat merah jambu di pipi sang kakak.

Perlahan ia manarik tengkuk sang Dominan untuk menyatukan kedua belahan merah jambu keduanya. Wonwoo mencoba menyeimbangi gerakan Mingyu yang terkesan buru buru. Ia meraba pipi Mingyu lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Berkali-kali Wonwoo bergerak menyamankan posisi namun hasilnya sama saja. Ciuman tanpa nafsu itu terhenti karena pasokan udara keduanya menipis.

"Apa ini yang pertama untukmu, gyu?" tanya sang kakak memastikan. Mingyu hanyak mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya sudah lama Mingyu ingin melakukannya dengan Wonwoo yang selalu saja berpakaian minim (jika hanya berdua, Wonwoo selalu memakai kemeja Mingyu yang ukuran tubuhnya jelas berbeda jauh dengan tubuh Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo seolah tenggelam dengan kemeja kebesaran itu. Alasannya sederhana, ia tidak punya banyak baju untuk bersantai. Karna sebagian besar bajunya adalah sweater). Sepertinya sudah cukup Mingyu menahan kesabarannya untuk tidak menyentuh Wonwoo. Karna ia sendiri tau, jika ia melakukannya Wonwoo pasti akan marah. Tapi malam ini, seakan Mingyu mendapat lampu hijau dari Wonwoo karena berpakaian menggoda di hadapannya.

Tanpa basa-basi Mingyu menautkan bibir keduanya dengan ganas serta mengambil alih tubuh Wonwoo dengan kekuatannya. Mingyu membaringkan tubuh kecil Wonwoo yang berseragam maid itu disofa. Ia melihat Wonwoo mengerang dengan suara yang amat rendah.

Mingyu membuka kemejanya sendiri dengan perlahan. Tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh lengan Wonwoo.

"Biar ku lepaskan, gyu" Wonwoo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu menarik kerah Mingyu yang sedikit berantakan. Ia membuka kancing baju mingyu secara perlahan dengan gerakan sensual. Sesekali menatap Mingyu yang sudah tak sabaran. Wonwoo mengerling nakal serta melanjutkan apa yang ia perbuat

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA apa apaan ini xD gakuat-gakuat! Awalnya mau bikin NC21, tapi aku sadar aku belum berumur segitu, jadi imajinasi belum nyampe. Yaa walaupun sukanya baca ff yang NC nya segitu .ga. jadi ff gaje dan SUPER OUT OF PLOT ini tercipta karena ide gaje nan absurd yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak author h3h3. Maaf kalo bahasa masih amburegul gajelas. Ini ff meanie pertama babychim.

p.s ini udah ada sequel naenanya kok /plak. Jadi kalo berminat review dan like, pasti babychim post kok sequelnya.

p.s.s mungkin bukan jadi sequel sih jatohnya, bakal jadi chapter 2

p.s.s.s kemungkinan ff ini juga Cuma 2 chapter melunaskan hutang :"3

terimakasih sudah membacanya!

-BabyChim


End file.
